


Exotic Chickens

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), Rair Pair - Fandom
Genre: Adam taking care of his baby bull, Amazon finds, Exotic Chickens, Frustration, Its just a cute ficlet, M/M, Sadness, bed talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Elias is very upset about work, Adam finds a way to cheer him up.





	Exotic Chickens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/gifts).



> OK, so I was browsing Amazon for a gift and I found the coloring book, Exotic Chickens. I will list the URL below. I had to write something for it. It feels so good to do it again!
> 
> Algo Ayam Cemani are chickens that have a pigmentation issue and so they are black, black feathers, skin and even bone.

"You are stressed," Adam said gently, rubbing Elias's back in circular motions. He was sitting on his back, legs on the side of his body as Elias absently rubbed the skin he could grab, his face buried in the comforter under them.

Adam had never seen Elias like this. He was used to the man being voluble and easy to upset, but normally after a few tears thing would go smoothly again, in a very bad day a good fucking would shake his beloved of any harm and any pain. Not today. Today they had sex, some of the best riding Adam ever gave. But even his loud and in every way, wet climax did little too easy his unhappiness.

"I am not, I am very capable of handling myself,"

"Don't lie to me, love. I am not an idiot."

"I never said you were an idiot! I don't need you to be rude I..."

"What's wrong? Is it your brothers?"

"No."

"Very well. Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No..."

"So, I'm guessing it's work."

Elias kept quiet. "Jackpot!" Adam thought. He carefully laid on his back, kissing the base of his hairline behind his ear and gently biting making the man under him squirm and whimper.

"What on earth did they do to you, Curly? I will harm them if I have to."

"TheysaidmyarticleaboutAyamCenamichickenshadnoplaceinamagazineaboutbreedsthatareactualyjdvoisljviuvr"

"Love, I can't understand you if you mumble like that, come on Big Guy, sit down and tell me all about it."

Adam moved down and sat in front of him, he was getting kinda cold, he was still naked from his lovemaking and covered himself up enough to avoid getting literal blue balls. Elias sobbed shamelessly and stood up clumsily, settling on the bed, in front of him. He used his hand to wipe his nose and Adam was fast to pass on some tissues to him. Once he was calmer and dried he looked at Adam and he motioned with his hands for him to talk.

"There you go, baby, all clean and handsome again. Now, tell me what happened."

"Do you remember the article I wrote about Ayam Cenami chickens?"

"Sure, those are the black chickens right?"

"They have over pigmentation! It's quite interesting how..."

"Curly..."

"Yes... They didn't like it at all."

"Why the fuck not?" Adam barked, he had never seen Elias more dedicated to a story since they moved in together a year ago, he was buried in chicken books and had dusted all of his father's all genetics volumes to support and explain all the facts that cause those damn creepy chickens to be literally black to the bone.

"They say that "Chicken Fest" is more interested in breeds that are common and affordable, breeds that concern people and farmers and not weird 99 dollar chicks that nobody can afford, much less care about." Adam could see why he was so upset.

"They said that to you!? Those motherfuckers..."Adam growled, Elias shook his head.

"Language..."

"Sorry, Curly, but that is ludicrous. You worked so hard on it..."

"I worked the hardest! Nodoby reads more books than me and I even bought the chicken and..."

"Wait, you what?" That was a joke, it had to. "Elias, please tell me you didn't get us a 99 dollar chicken! We live in an apartment! And that is a lot of money for a..."

"Oh but very small groups of poultry can live quite well in domestic environments and..."

"Ok, forget about the damn chicken. What you going to do about the article."

"....It's a very good article, the best they have, I must say." Adam for once was sure that was true."They don't want it."

"Maybe, baby, it's time you look for a new job."

"Why??? I am good at this, I am good and I like it a lot and...!

"No, No Elias, I know all that". Adam quickly added, holding him as he shook confused. "Maybe you need a new place to write, a new magazine? Or maybe a blog?"

"...They would like my black chicken?"

"I'm sure they would..." Now Adam had no idea how it would work, but if Elias had found one chicken magazine to write in he was sure they could find a new one. "In the meantime, we have to find you some better way to relieve stress than crying on our bed..."

"I like having sex with you," Elias said fast and Adam smiled, so damn in love, it hurt.

"I do too, Curly, nobody fucks me so well..." He added with a wicked smile and Elias smiled back, still a sobbing mess. " But maybe something to do even if you are not with me...."

"Like what?...You said masturbating is not appropriate for..."

"Goodness no, I don't want anyone but me running into you working out that gorgeous cock of yours, no... "

Elias blushed as Adam considered the options. He jumped out of bed and came back with his tablet, already browsing Amazon.

"What about coloring?"

"I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY"

"No, Curly, relax, a lot of adults do it these days, I have a little coloring book at work for when I'm stressed, it has a lot of fancy things I can color and I forget why I was angry about." That wasn't true, Adam had no patience for coloring, he rather yelled at people until things went his way, but that was not the way for Elias. "We just need to find the perfect book for you"

"...I... I don't know."

"Come on, I will give it to you as a present, and for every page, you do instead of getting sad or angry... I will suck you off."

"You already do that"

"Anywhere," Adam added the wicked smile back on his face. "In the car, in your brother's bedroom... In the couch when we know the neighbor is looking..."

Elias's face was a perfect mix of want and restraint, so confused it must've hurt him to keep it in one emotion at the time.

"Deal?"

"Yes."

Adam smiled and continued browsing, Elias's rejected every book, from mandalas to wildlife. Adam was starting to get very pissed when they found something so odd he clicked the "purchase" button before Elias could even react.

"Exotic Chickens" arrived a day after and Adam was so happy to have found it, especially when Elias started using it, for his own good and in regards of the amazing chicken illustrations, it had inside, so freaky and bizarre only a man like him could like them.

Adam had to remind himself of how much he loved his curly when he changed jobs, quite suddenly to work for "Fancy Chicken" Magazine, and even worse, when a black little egg arrived in the mail.

Sure, it gave him a cool article opportunity, nothing more hipster than having a chicken for a pet... but it took over a year for him to actually like the thing that insisted on taking naps on his lap and curled against him.

He called him Ugly and Elias was upset. He colored a big feathered chicken that day, and Adam gave him a blowjob in the bathroom of his dentist's office. In the end... he could probably stand Ugly, he wasn't so bad, he was getting used to Exotic Chickens after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> Ayam Cemani  
> https://www.cacklehatchery.com/ayam-cemani-chicken.html


End file.
